


A Day at the Lake

by FlyRobinFly, Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions



Series: Stars Dance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haunted lake, M/M, Smut, but poe is also a big baby, can be read as stand alone for sure, kes told them a story, poe doesn't believe him, rp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions/pseuds/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions
Summary: Kes tells Finn and Poe the story of the Lady at Lake Silence. Poe convinces Finn that it is just a story and they should spend a day at the lake. They have a great time! But as soon as it gets dark, they jump at every little noise.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Stars Dance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written by me and my friend @Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions. You should check them out. We started out by role-playing this and turned it into a more readable format.
> 
> It technically part of the Star Dance series but it can definitely be read as a stand-alone.

Kes sat on the swinging bench, swaying back and forth with the orange glow of the fire warming his face as he looked at the two younger men across from him. Each of them had a bottle of ale in their hands as they waited for Kes to share the story of Lake Silence. “They call it the underwater cemetery,” he said, earning a roll of the eyes from Poe. But Finn’s eyes were set on him with interest. “It all started when a mistress scorned drowned in the lake over one hundred years ago. It is said that someone had shoved her into the water by her lover. Still filled with vengeance and anger, even in death, she pulls visitors of the lake under by their feet.”

Poe shook his head. “Not true.” The man brought his bottle of ale up to his lips and took a small swig, swishing the bitter taste around in his mouth. Poe had hardly put a dent in the bottle. He felt more queasy with each sip. Finn gave Poe a look, silently telling him to shush. The former stormtrooper just so happened to enjoy Kes’s stories; and this one was no different. Finn couldn’t help shivering when he heard Kes describe the woman and the scene in vivid detail. The story of the Maiden of Silent Lake sounded so sinister, as if it indeed could have transpired. 

Kes ignored Poe’s protests and continued to gaze at Finn, staring deep into his soul. “They say she can be heard at night, splashing around and crying for help, trying to lure in more victims to her watery grave.”

Finn had to keep reminding himself that it was just a story. Savoring the flavor of the ale and the company, he sipped idly. “Do you think she’s really there? When was the last time anyone has seen her?”

Poe grumbled. "Finn, no one has seen her because she's not real. Okay? Just a spooky story to freak people like you out."

"Maybe," Finn said. But he wasn’t completely sure. Kes seemed so serious that it's difficult not to believe him. He was more curious than scared and wanted to know all of the details.

Kes bobbed his head thoughtfully in consideration of Poe's claim but immediately offered up his own piece of contradictory evidence. "I don't know about that, Poe. She takes at least two victims every year. I haven't heard of any this year yet."

Finn tilted his head as he considered this new piece of information. "She still might find some. It's possible Poe."

Kes gestured to Finn. "He has a point. The year is young."

Poe shrugged and passed the bottle off to Finn. He really didn't want to finish the rest of it. His stomach was rejecting it at this point. Finn took the bottle from Poe and sipped at the ale, thrilled to be given even more of it. "Why don't we go find out, General? Spend the day at the lake tomorrow? Test the waters? Maybe even stay the night to see if we hear anyone drowning,” Poe challenged.

BB-8, who'd been listening to Kes's story intently the entire time, looked back and forth between Poe and Finn curiously. The droid poked his friend D-O, distracting him from the little bug he'd been chasing, urging him to listen to their masters.

"Sure, we can go visit. I don't think I've seen the lake yet. It could be a nice break for us." Finn noticed a bit of movement near them and smiled back towards the droids.

Kes shrugged. "Okay. It's your funeral," he said, warning in his tone.

"Fine with me as long as I die doing something I love," he said flirtatiously and winked at Finn. "Or someone."

Finn blushed as he heard Poe and gave him a small smack on the arm. “Have you been to the lake before Poe?” He asked as he looked between the two other men.

Poe shrugged. "Yeah. It's Dad's fishing hole. He used to make me go with him but... fishing isn't my thing." Poe made a face and rubbed at his stomach, feeling a little nauseous now. He had his suspicions about that ale.

Finn took another sip of his own ale and polished off the bottle. “That’s okay, you don’t have to fish this time. Although maybe some time Kes can take me. I think it would be sort of fun,” Finn admitted.

Kes raised his bottle towards Finn and nodded. "Oh, I'm planning on it. Never could take sealegs over here. Always got sick on the boat. Speaking of, Poe, you look a little green on the gills. That ale not sitting right with you?"

Poe huffed. "I think I'm ready to call it a night." He looked to Finn and held out his hand expectantly, giving him a pleading, soft look. He didn't want to go without his love, his life, his bright and shining star, his hero, his Finn.

Finn turned to look more closely at his fiancé. Now that Kes mentioned it Poe didn't look so well. Finn softened and took Poe's hand. It was time for them to get going. "It looks like we're going to turn in. It was nice catching up with you."

"Night, boys," said Kes.

"Goodnight Kes," Finn called out, waving at him.

Poe was the first one to stand up, pulling on Finn's hand needily and ignoring his father's farewell. As they walked towards the house, Poe leaned against Finn heavily. "Carry me," he pleaded.

Finn intertwined his fingers with Poe's, slowing his pace to better support him. "We're almost back to the house," Finn said encouragingly.

Poe stepped in front of Finn and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Please," he said. With his stomach protesting at every step, he didn't want to walk anymore; and the thought of being in Finn's arms made him feel better already.

"Fine, I'll carry you," Finn conceded. He was a little worried about Poe and he truly didn't mind carrying him. He gently reached for Poe, picked him up securely, and started towards the house again. "Is this any better?"

Poe smiled contently and rested his head on Finn's shoulder. Not having to move helped settle his stomach. "Mhm." He admired him as they approached the house, even as they made it to the door where Finn would probably have to set him down.

Poe wasn’t that difficult for Finn to carry. In fact, he thought he was kind of cute when he clung to Finn and looked at him with stars in his eyes. Once they reached the door Finn realized that he’d need both of his hands to open it so he gently set Poe down.

As soon as Poe was upright again, his stomach did cartwheels as it unsettled. Poe made a surprised noise as he keeled over and threw up. Finn tried to step away when he realized what was happening but it was too late. He frowned at the sight of his boots and sighed a bit. “Really Poe? Not my boots again.” 

Poe blinked realizing he was staring at Finn's boots covered in his vomit. Poe put a hand over his mouth and stood up straight, looking at Finn in shock. "I'm so sorry, buddy." Poe felt terrible. Well... at least for throwing up on his fiancee's boots... again.

“I know you couldn’t help it. Let’s get you to bed,” Finn said as he gave his head a little shake.

"Actually, I feel a lot better now..." Poe said sheepishly. He looked down at Finn's boots again and laughed. "I guess I owe you another pair, huh?"

Finn laughed as well, at least he'd have a story to tell Kes when he saw him next. "I guess so.”

He shook his head and moved to go inside but stopped. "Let's wash them off first." Poe was blushing in embarrassment.

"Let's do that, and you can clean off too." Finn paused at the doorway and sat down and removed his boots. He rose again with boots in hand, pushed open the door and started on his way to the fresher.

"Wait, no. Finn," Poe called out to him. "Don't go-I meant, the porch-I thought we could-the hose," he sputtered entirely awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "You know what I'm trying to say."

Finn spun around as he heard Poe's voice, walking back out to the porch. The hose is a better suggestion. "Right, of course."

Poe fetched the hose and turned it on, rinsing off the porch first and then handing it to Finn for his boots. Finn stepped back out of the way of the spray, he placed his boots on the porch and then took the hose and thoroughly cleaned them off. 

Poe ran a hand over his face laughing at his own demise. "You must've drawn the short straw," he said, shaking his head.

"Nope, I got my favorite hotshot pilot. Need me to hose you down too?" He joked.

Poe stepped back preemptively. "No. I'll take the warm fresher over the cold hose any day. But thanks, Pal." Poe sighed, not feeling quite as bad but still embarrassed. "I swear... I will never throw up on you ever again."

Finn turned off the hose and put it away. He decided the boots could stay outside to dry. "Let's hit the fresher. I could use a shower before bed too."

Poe entered the house, a little bleary-eyed and tired. He might not feel sick anymore but it was still late and he was tired. "You can have first dibs if you want since I soiled your boots."

"I think you need the sleep more than I do," Finn said gently. It would do Poe a world of good to clean up and have some rest.

Poe sighed and laced his fingers with Finns. "If I do that, then I will fall asleep before you join me in bed and I don't want to do that tonight."

Finn gave Poe’s hand a gentle squeeze. It seemed that they were already joined together. “We can both go in, take a quick shower, then get all cozy in bed.”

Poe smiled, bumping shoulders with Finn affectionately. "I think that's a good plan."

“Mhmm,” Finn hummed. He tugged on Poe’s hand and led them towards the fresher.

Poe smiled as Finn led him to the fresher. "What did I do to deserve you?" Poe sighed dramatically.

“You were just you and that’s all that I need.”

Once they were in the fresher, Poe stopped him. Finn started the water getting it warm for them. "I want to hug you," he said, wrapping his arms around Finn, squeezing him affectionately. Finn smiled at Poe with fondness as he hugged him back. Poe wiggled them in the hug, not letting go yet. "Oh, you're so nice," he coos, drunk, not on alcohol, but on drowsiness.

Finn chuckled in amusement as he held onto Poe. “Come on, let's get in. I already started the water.”

Poe and Finn slipped out of their clothes before they hopped in the fresher together. Poe wrapped himself around Finn again, the warm water making him sleepy and comfortable. So Finn found himself having to encourage Poe to do every little thing, from shampooing himself to putting on something to wear to bed. As soon as they were both ready, they snuggled up next to each other to fall asleep.

The next day, they woke up well-rested. Starting out his day admiring his fiance and running his fingers through those soft curls in bed always put Finn in a good mood. He was relieved when Poe woke up and he could see for himself that he was feeling better today. Poe seemed back to his old self.

Poe helped Finn pack a couple of bags to take to the lake. They'd need food and water as well as blankets and a small tarp to make a shelter in case of rain. But Poe had looked up at the skies, calculating something complex in that brain of his, and declared they probably wouldn't need it. They packed it anyway.

Poe hovered over Finn as he prepared some food for them to take. His stomach grumbled in hunger. Poe had been worried that maybe he would end up not feeling well after getting sick from the alcohol the night before but he felt alright. In fact, he felt great and he couldn't wait to spend the day with Finn out on the lake. He snaked his arms around Finn's waist from behind as and kissed him on the neck. "Thanks for agreeing to this. I think we'll have a really good time," he told Finn.

Finn smiled at the warmth of Poe against him. “Of course, I’m excited to get to see the lake. Can you think of anything else I should make us?” He asked. He set the sandwiches on a plate and wrapped it well. There was also a dish of fresh fruit and veggies and a specially prepared dessert. 

Poe shrugged, admiring his husband cutely. "Maybe just some snacks," he suggested.

“Alright, why don’t you get more of those crackers you like and maybe some cheese?”

Poe kept glancing down at the sandwiches. "Did you leave the pickles off of mine?" he asked tentatively.

“Yes, I left the pickles off of yours.” Like it would be possible for Finn to forget such a detail.

"Aw," Poe said. He pressed another kiss to his neck. "You're so thoughtful." Poe patted Finn's abdomen before letting go of him to pack some snacks. He grabbed the crackers and cheese that Finn had mentioned. Then he snuck a blue plastic package from the cupboard that was full of those little chocolate cookies that he loved so much.

Finn finished wrapping and packing the rest of their meal. "Hmmm. One more thing. We should bring that nice blanket to sit on."

Poe hummed in agreement absentmindedly as he munched down on some crackers and went to grab the blanket from the back of the sofa. "I really hope we have the lake all to ourselves. That way we can get naked and bathe in the sun."

Finn laughed as Poe returned with it. "I have a feeling you'd scare the others away if you had to," Finn teased.

Poe shrugged. "Nah. Actually, most natives are pretty shameless when it comes to nudity. I'm just possessive and don't want other people to see my future husband naked."

Finn blushed lightly, feeling a bit flattered. "At least you're honest about it," he said giving Poe a kiss.

"Hey. You already know all my deepest, darkest secrets. No point in glossing over my possessive insecurities or jealous tendencies," Poe supplied nonchalantly but also expressing some disdain for himself.

Finn frowned slightly. He disliked it when Poe talked negatively about himself. “We all have something. I love you even if you can be jealous sometimes.” Finn reached to pick up the basket. “I think we’re set for our trip. We should probably get going.”

Poe threw a bag over his shoulder. "Let's go get drowned by a vengeful ghost lady!" Poe said in mock enthusiasm.

Finn shook his head fondly. "The one that you don't believe is there?" He teased.

"If I thought it was a true story, why would I risk it?" 

Finn shrugged. “Maybe to prove Kes wrong.” 

Poe started walking towards the door, ready to go. He was looking forward to a day out on the lake with Finn, maybe swimming or catching some sun rays. He hadn't swam in a long time. It would be nice. He then realized that he had no idea if Finn was a good swimmer. "I'm going to look like a terrible fiance for not already knowing this. But are you much of a swimmer?"

Finn followed to the door and pushed it open, excited about getting to see a new place and to relax. "I can swim, we had to learn in training. I don't get to very often, but I still can."

"Well, did you learn about lake turnover periods?" Poe asked Finn curiously. "Because that's the real reason people drown in lakes most of the time. It's not some vengeful ghost trying to fill her watery grave with more dead friends."

Finn shook his head as he considered it. That was something he didn't remember being covered from his training days. "Lake turnover periods? What are those?" He asked.

"So during the night, the cold water is on top while the warm water is on top during the day. Twice a day, the lake will turn over because the warm and cold water will shift places. It creates a downward current in the center, pulling even the most experienced swimmers under and sometimes around the outsides too. So that's why I'm only going to let you swim when the water is at its warmest. That means it's not turning over."

Finn nodded seriously, noting Poe's protectiveness. "So we should both be careful then. Are you a decent swimmer?"

"Oh, I'm a great swimmer," Poe boasted. "My grandpa took me fishing once when I was barely three and I fell out of the boat. That was a traumatizing situation but I learned how to swim so I can't really complain," Poe explained. "My mom never let him live it down though."

At least he won’t have to worry about Poe while they are swimming. “Your family has a lot of stories,” Finn commented as he smiled at Poe. He liked getting to hear as many as possible. 

"A lot of stories about near death experiences," Poe agreed. "Or just... death experiences. But those stories are no fun."

“I like the stories your dad tells about when you were younger much better.”

"I don't know. Near death experiences can be fun," Poe said. "Let's not have any of those today though."

The only near death experience that Finn can say he appreciates is the day he met Poe. He smiled fondly at that memory. "Deal. We can skip them. How far is it to the lake?"

"It will probably take thirty minutes to walk there."

"That's not so bad," Finn decided. It seemed like a very manageable walk.

Poe glanced at the basket Finn insisted on taking even when Poe suggested that a bag would be better. "You got that?"

"I got it. All ready to go now."

Poe nodded and started walking towards the north field, passing by his dad's garden. Kes was pulling some weeds from the ground and talking to D-O. "Hey, Sarge! We're heading out," Poe called to him.

Kes looked up at them and smiled. "Don't have too much fun."

"Oh, we'll have plenty of fun," Poe said dismissively. Then he gestured to D-O and BB-8 who were both in the garden with Kes. BB-8 appeared to be weeding his own little patch of garden. "You can handle these guys?"

Kes chuckled. "Are you kidding? They're more help around here than you are."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Bye, Dad. Stay out of trouble, you two," he told the droids. He reached a hand out to Finn, waiting for him to follow.

"Bye, Kes. I'll keep this one out of trouble," Finn promised as he waved to him. He adjusted the basket and took Poe's hand.

Poe led the way to the lake, keeping a hold of Finn and eventually offering to carry the basket. He felt bad for Finn having to carry the whole thing on his own. When they got there, Poe led him to a spot where the ground was firm and level and shaded well. "We'll set our stuff here to keep it out of the sun and then we can sit over there in the warm sand while we eat," Poe said, pointing to the only spot on the lake with soft, white sand.

Finn paused to survey his surroundings. The water is beautiful glistening in the afternoon sun, not to mention the sandy area looked very appealing for them to set out their things and eat. "Perfect. I worked up an appetite on our walk. Let's have lunch soon."

"Agreed." Poe got out a blanket and brought it over to the sandy area in the sun. He laid it out and sat upon it, kicking off his shoes and waiting for Finn to join him with the food.

Finn took their basket and placed it in the center of the blanket. He then took out the various dishes they had brought and spread them out. It’s all more mouthwatering than he remembers and he can hardly wait. Finally he sat down across from Poe and followed suit removing his own shoes.

Poe moved to sit closer to Finn, tangling their legs together comfortably. He handed Finn his sandwich. "Thanks for making the food, babe,” he said while he unwrapped his own, thoughtfully prepared sandwich.

Finn gave Poe a smile as he accepted the sandwich and unwrapped it. "Of course, I don't mind." It makes him feel slightly better to know that Poe is eating well and cooking helps with that, not to mention it's fun and he gets to make delicious things.

Poe watched Finn closely and forgot about his sandwich. Sometimes it dawned on him that Finn was going to be his husband one day. This was one of those moments. Poe's eyes filled with pure wonder and love as he watched Finn eat his sandwich.

Finn took a few bites of his sandwich and focused on the flavor. It took a few moments before he realized that Poe was no longer eating. “Is the sandwich fine?” He asked.

Poe bit his lip, blushing because he'd been caught staring. Poe nodded. "The sandwich is perfect," he assured Finn, reaching up to adjust one of his lover's braids carefully. "You're just very distracting. That's all." As much as Poe wanted to just sit there and admire Finn, he needed to eat so he took a bit of the sandwich, neglecting to peel his eyes away from Finn.

“I’m glad you like it.” He has been worried for a moment that he hadn’t prepared it how Poe liked. Finn shook his head in amusement. “I’m not sure about that, but eat up so we can go explore after.”

Poe sat there, so close he was practically in Finn's lap, eating his sandwich while he fondly watched Finn.

Finn went back to his sandwich now that he's assured everything is fine. Within a few moments he's finished and he sat back and watched Poe.

Poe was a slow eater. He took his time. He neglected the second half of his sandwich to lean back on his arm encroaching into Finn's space with a huge grin. "Guess what."

Finn regarded him curiously. “Hopefully whatever it is has to do with lunch.”

Poe shook his head. "You're going to be my husband one day."

Finn simply smiled. "Sometimes it's hard to believe, isn't it? I feel so lucky we found each other."

"I think we were meant to find each other," Poe said. He smiled fondly at the memory of Finn taking off the Stormtrooper helmet for the first time. If he hadn't been there, if he hadn't chosen that day - that moment to escape, none of this would be happening. And for all Poe knew, the galaxy would be in shambles, succumbed to the first order. "You were meant to find me."

Finn too allowed himself to get caught up in the memory. In many ways it was the day his life truly began. “We were. I believe the Force brought us together,” Finn responds.

Poe hummed and brought his sandwich back up to his lips. He took one last bite before offering the rest to Finn. "I've had enough. You want it?"

"Nope, because I want you to finish the rest of your sandwich before we do anything else," Finn said firmly.

"What?" Poe frowned and looked at Finn through a scowl. "No. You can eat the rest. I'm not hungry," he said, a whine in his tone.

"You'll be hungry and grumpy shortly. I know how you get when you haven't eaten enough."

"True," Poe said. He reached behind him to grab his sandwich wrapper and wrap his sandwich back up. "How about, in a little bit when I get hungry, I just come and eat the rest of my sandwich then? Instead of forcing myself to eat more than I care to right now. Is that a fair deal, Mr. Bossy-General Pants?"

Finn gave him a nod, liking the suggestion. “Sounds like a deal to me.”

Poe tossed the sandwich back in the basket as he stood up. He turned and faced Finn, peeling his shirt over his head and tossing it at his face. "You gonna join me in the water or are you too scared?" Poe challenged.

Finn caught the shirt and folded it up, then he removed his own and did the same placing them neatly together. "We didn't come all the way here for me to not go in the water."

"I hope not," Poe agreed, peaking over his shoulders to double check that the lake was still all to themselves. Then he unfastened his pants, grinning at Finn as he dropped them down to his ankles and kicked them away from his feet. "Don't be shy," he teased.

It seemed quiet enough there at the lake that day. He gave his head a fond shake as Poe undressed, then he did the same without hesitation. Finally he folded up their clothing and set it with their shirts.

Poe rolled his eyes. "Finn, come on. Is folding then really necessary?" Poe teases, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him towards the water.

Finn just hummed in response, he feels better with things in their place, unlike his fiancé who regularly leaves a disaster in his wake. "I don't like to leave things a mess." He takes Poe's hand and follows him.

Poe took Finn's other hand so that he was holding both of them and pulling him into the water. "Forget about that mess. I'd sure hope that the mess right in front of you would be a hell of a lot more important." Poe kept pulling Finn until they're knee deep in the water. He wrapped one arm around Finn's shoulder, the other around his waist, touching their noses together. "Force knows I'm always a mess."

Finn laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled into the water. He shook his head in amusement, and smiled as their faces touched. "You might be a mess, but you're all mine," Finn says affectionately.

"Oh, is that why you always clean up after me?"

"I look at it more as taking care of you when you need me to."

Poe shook his head fondly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He patted Finn's cheek affectionately. Then, out of nowhere, he spun them around and toppled the both of them into the water.

Finn gave him a smile, feeling flattered. That quickly changed to a look of surprise as he felt the splash of the water. He laughed, knowing Poe was only being playful and splashed him.

Poe laughed as well and splashed him back. "Caught you by surprise," Poe teased. He squeezed Finn around his waist and nuzzled their noses together. "I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" he warned playfully.

"You sure did. I should know better by now." Finn wrapped his arms around Poe's waist and rubbed noses with him, humming softly. "You don't have to ask, I love your kisses."

Poe hummed happily before leaning in and kissing Finn on the lips. He licked and nipped at his mouth tenderly and playfully. Finn sighed as their lips brushed together and his part for Poe allowing him access. Poe pressed kisses along the side of Finn's jaw, trailing to his neck. He lowered a hand to Finn's hip, spinning them around. He slid both his hands up to Finn's chest, pulling back to smile at him. Finn tilted his head for each kiss. He shivered a bit whether that was from Poe or the water he wasn't sure. He allowed himself to be spun, his hands settled on Poe's hips, giving him a smile back.

Poe's smile turned into a mischievous grin as he hooked his leg around Finn's ankle then shoved in his chest pushing him into the water and laughing. Finn frowned as the water hit him, but he quickly recovered. He gave Poe a shove in return, laughing as he toppled into the water. Poe slipped and his head went under the water. He stuck his head out of the water and sputtered, glaring at Finn playfully. "Oh. You're on, buddy," he declared, tackling Finn and hanging on him.

"Oof!" Finn huffed as he was slammed with Poe's body. The man was heavier than he looked and he was trying to use his weight to his advantage. Finn had other plans in mind. "Oh no you don't," he said, bending down to scoop Poe up in his arms.

When Finn looked up at him, Poe was making a weird face. "HaSchiScH!" Poe sneezed in Finn's face.

"Ah. Come on, Poe," Finn sputtered, turning his head to wipe his face on his shoulder.

Poe chuckled. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I breathed in water when you shoved me in," he defended himself. "I didn't mean to," he swore but he couldn't wipe the guilty grin off of his face. At least, until he realized that Finn was carrying him towards an area with a jump off to the deeper section of the water and that Finn was going to toss him. "Wait! Finn! Put me-"

"Didn't your dad ever teach you to cover your mouth when you sneeze?" Finn asked.

"Finn!" Poe struggled.

"Put you down? Okay." Finn went to release Poe and drop him in the deeper part of the water but Poe would not let go of him and then both tumbled in.

SPLASH!


	2. Chapter 2

Poe sat on the warm blanket out in the sun with Finn. His hair was still dripping wet, pronouncing his curls in a way they only were when they were wet. "That was fun."

Finn relaxed as he felt the sunlight warming him up again, a gentle smile flitted across his face as he gazed at his fiancé. "It really was very refreshing too."

Poe laid down, leaning on his elbow to smile up at Finn squinting in the bright sun. "I have an idea."

Finn tilted his head curiously. "Hmm, what's your idea?"

"Not to have a big, fancy wedding," Poe said, knowing Finn probably wasn't expecting to hear that. "How about the two of us just get away for a little bit and we can make our promises of commitment to each other? Something intimate, just between the two of us..."

“That sounds perfect,” Finn responds. As much as he loves all of his friends and family he doesn’t really need all the hustle and bustle of a big fancy wedding. “So how are we going to break the news to your father? You know he wants to throw us a huge celebration.”

"It's our wedding. He'll get over it," Poe assured him. "As soon as we get busy and start a family, he'll forget all about a wedding. He'll be too happy to have grandbabies."

Finn is a little less certain, but it is their special day after all. “He does seem to want grandbabies almost more than you want children,” Finn teased gently.

Poe shook his head in disagreement. "No. He can't want grandkids more than I want kids. It's not possible."

“I don’t think anyone wants children more than you Poe,” Finn said as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Poe smiled when Finn leaned in to kiss him softly. He kissed him back just as tenderly. At least, at first. But once Poe had Finn within his grasp, he didn't let him go and pulled him closer, pressing more firm kisses against his lover's lips.

Finn let himself go into Poe's arms and wrapped his own tightly around his love. He sighed at the kisses, his lips parting pliantly, wanting to steal as much of Poe's affection as he possibly could.

Poe felt safe in Finn's arms. He knew he was where he was supposed to be when he was with Finn. Finn was everything to him and he tried to communicate that through the kiss. Words would never compare to what Finn meant to him but maybe a kiss stood a chance. Poe put all of his love and affection into the kiss. He'd give every piece of himself to Finn.

Finn felt every bit of love and affection that was given to him and easily returned it, wanting to make certain Poe knew just how much he was loved and cared for.

When they finally parted, Poe smiled at Finn with a dazed look of admiration, "Only you could make me the type of person to want to settle down and have kids."

Finn smiled back warmly as he stroked over Poe's shoulder. "That's because we fit together just right, we balance each other."

Poe hummed happily. "You're right. We do. You're like gravity. You hold me down. No one has ever been able to keep me from flying away before." Poe reached up and brushed back his own hair, smiling dreamily at Finn. "I guess it's because when I look in your eyes, I see the brightest, most beautiful stars in the whole galaxy. And I don't need to fly away as long as you're with me."

Finn listened intentionally, meeting those deep brown eyes the entire time, his expression grew softer as he felt himself falling a little deeper for Poe. The love of his life, his everything. “I don’t need to go anywhere because you’re my home. My life truly started when I found you and now I know where I belong. Always.”

After the sentimental words, Finn and Poe cuddled and talked tenderly to each other for a large chunk of the afternoon. Finn reminded Poe to eat the rest of his lunch so he wouldn't have to eat it for dinner. Poe, of course, did not argue. They'd made a deal. Finn was making sure he held up his end.

The afternoon passed quicker than they would have liked even as much as they were laying around doing nothing but talking sweetly to each other and kissing. Finn had a very nice afternoon, close to perfect in fact. It was a much needed respite to simply be able to enjoy Poe's company and to focus on nothing save for his lover. It was shaping up to be every bit as delightful of a day. Before they knew it, it was dark outside and they were both wrapped up in a blanket by a fire, sipping beverages and eating the cookies that Poe had brought with them on a whim. "Can I show you something?"

He turned to Poe, and gave him a nod, curious as always. "Of course, what is it?"

Poe held a cookie up and dipped it on the bottle of alcohol. He held it out to Finn. "Try."

Finn accepted the cookie and popped it into his mouth, sighing at the flavor. "That's delicious! Why didn't I think of that?"

Poe laughed and popped a plain cookie in his mouth. He hadn't drank anything for fear of getting sick again. But the cookies were much better in his opinion. "Man, I wish I could get drunk with you."

“I know you do, but I don’t want you to get sick again,” Finn said with a concerned look as he remembered the other night.

"It's okay, babe," he told Finn. "I like getting you drunk. You're cute. I don't need alcohol to let go and act a little bit crazy."

Finn blushed lightly, warmth spreading through him from both the compliments and the drink. He laughed at that. “No, you never did. But I like the taste of it.”

Poe popped a cookie in his mouth. He could eat cookies all night and be perfectly happy. Then he grinned at Finn and flirted. "I like the taste of you, babe." He winked at Finn and laughed.

Finn laughed and shook his head, reaching for another cookie. "Then why don't you come here and get a taste?" He asked, taking half the cookie and placing it between his lips and leaning in towards Poe.

Poe threw his head back and laughed in delight. He leaned in happily grabbed at the cookie with his teeth before leaning in all the way to kiss him chastly and pull away. "That was smooth," he teased. Finn kissed Poe back, tasting the sweetness of the cookie on his lips, mingling with Poe’s own unique taste, making it that much more delicious. He smiled gently when they parted. Poe snaked his arm around Finn's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him, laying down. "Show me more?" he asked of Finn, voice low and sultry.

Finn let himself be pulled down with a laugh. He dips his head bringing their lips together once more. Poe sighed at Finn's warmth and love. He kissed him back just as sweet and tender. Then he wrapped his legs around Finn's hips and pulled him close, suggestively. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe steadily deepening the kiss. He sighed as he was drawn in and their hips connected and the desire between them started to build.

Poe let out a whimper of desire, clinging to Finn needily. "Finn, please. I feel like we've been doing foreplay all day." He looked at Finn, eyes warm with desire and need. "I want you."

“I want you too,” Finn said softly. He dipped his head, lips falling to Poe’s neck as his hands moved to unbutton his shirt and tug it off. Poe worked to remove his shirt as well, tossing it to the side so he can tug on Finn's. He pushed it up his chest, not neglecting to feel Finn's muscular abdomen fondly. He brushed Finn's nipple before sliding his hand around to the back of him and nudging up his lover's arms so he could pull Finn's shirt over his head.

Finn likes the way that Poe can’t seem to resist touching him, even when they are trying to undress. He cooperates and raises his arms so his shirt can be pulled off. He lets his hands slip under the waistband of Poe’s pants as he deftly unfastens them.

Poe grinned, shifting his hips so it would be easier to remove his pants. Finn slid Poe’s pants all the way down, pausing to admire his handsome lover once he’s done. Poe ran his hands all over Finn, touching his chest, his neck, his arms. Poe moaned. Those arms! Finn was so strong. Poe's hands moved to Finn's face, brushing his lips with his thumb and moving to the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. Finn leaned in and dipped his head kissing back.

The snap of a twig sounded in the distant forest, catching Finn’s attention. He pulled back and looked towards the trees. “Did you hear that?”

Poe tugged Finn’s head back down, looking at his lovers with dazed eyes. “Listen to me,” Poe said, choosing to ignore whatever sound Finn had heard in the trees behind them. “Focus on me,” Poe pleaded softly before pulling Finn’s lips back to his. Poe's tongue brushed Finn's, his hot breath on Finn's skin. Finn let his tongue caress Poe's, lingering in it as the kiss steadily deepened. His hands trailed back down to Finn's chest, all the way down to the waistband of his pants. His fingers swiftly worked to unfasten those pants as he kissed Finn. Finn felt very aware of Poe's hands and exactly what they were doing.

Once they were unfastened, Poe pulled back with a dazed look in his eyes. He bit his kiss swollen lips and blinked at Finn looking up at him through his lashes, searching for permission. Poe looked beautiful like this, irresistible in fact. When they parted Finn nodded and shifted slightly to help Poe undress him.

Poe quickly but not too hastily removes Finn's pants. He laid his head back as he felt a wave of desire flush over him. He moaned. "Finn. I need you." He reached down between his legs to stimulate himself, legs spread wide open for Finn. "Finn," he moaned again.

Finn felt the cool air against his skin, as well as Poe’s touches making his body come alive. “I need you too babe.” He guided two fingers to Poe’s entrance, easing them inside and gently stretching him open.

Poe shivered as he heard Finn's words, moaning as Finn entered him. Poe smiled and pulled Finn's lips down to his own. He moaned again into Finn's mouth, running his hands all up and down his back feeling those strong muscles. He gently put pressure against Finn to pull him closer. Finn scissored his fingers apart, sighing softly as hands wandered over him and he came closer.

"Mm, Finn," Poe moaned as he felt Finn's fingers moving around inside of him. Poe's hands moved back up to the back of Finn's neck, kneading into the tense parts of him. His thumb ran along Finn's neck and up to his jawline where it settled. "Can I have you now?" Poe asked, looking at Finn through his eyelashes.

Finn seeks Poe’s face as they pull apart, he leans into his hand. “I think you’re ready enough,” Finn said as he withdrew his fingers. He reached down to stroke himself and then guided himself to Poe’s entrance slowly easing inside.

Poe smiled in anticipation. As Finn slid inside of him, his expression changed into one of pure pleasure. "Oh, Finn," Poe moaned loudly.

Finn waited a moment making sure that Poe was comfortable before he slowly started to move. He sighed softly at the snug fit.

Poe shivered as Finn moved, feeling himself begin to loosen up. Finn was a natural when it came to making Poe feel good. Their rhythm matched each other perfectly. Poe began to buck his hips in perfect sync with Finn's delightful thrusts. Time spun out of reach. It became a concept neither of them remembered ever understanding when they had moments like this, just them and their bodies and their passion, completely vulnerable for one another.

Finn steadily rolled his hips, sighing as he felt Poe rolling back down to meet him each time. It was so easy to get lost in the rhythm, in their endless love for each other. He adored how close and connected they felt.

Poe bucked his hips up against Finn needily as he neared climax. "Finn," he whimpered, reaching for his lover. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel more. He wanted Finn to push him over the edge like he always did. "More, please," he begged.

Finn came closer as Poe reached for him, dipping his head to press their lips together. He angled his thrusts, driving a bit deeper, brushing against Poe’s prostate, taking in his lover’s expression as he catches it. He felt little shivers going through him as his own orgasm started to build.

Poe's eyes rolled back as the pleasure built, crying out when Finn went deeper inside of him. "Oh, Finn!" His world spun for a moment, arching up into the feeling of Finn before he reached his climax and spilled out onto both of them.

The sensations continued to build and build until it was too much and Poe's reactions pushed him over the edge. Finn shuddered, holding Poe a little tighter and thrust deeply as he let go and came inside his lover while calling out his name.

Poe held onto Finn as he filled him up, shivering with afterglow. As they came down from the high of their orgasms, Poe pulled Finn down for a kiss. Something tender and sweet.

Finn panted as he tried to catch his breath. He relished the closeness and intimate connection they both shared. He brought his lips to Poe’s, kissing him back softly and with affection.

Poe sighed contentedly against Finn's lips as they parted. "You are so good," Poe praised him. "I must be the luckiest man in the galaxy."

Finn barely pulled back, savoring the intimacy of it all. “Second luckiest,” Finn corrected. “I’m the luckiest to have you.”

Poe laughed and shook his head. "Buddy, we could have a serious debate about that. Or we could go for round two," Poe teased suggestively, biting his lip in hopeful anticipation.

As he began to pull Finn towards him, pursing his lip for a kiss, the splashing noise came from the lake. Poe paused to glance in that direction, ultimately electing to ignore it in favor of round two with Finn and his superior love making skills. Just before their lips touched, a blood curdling screech sounded from the lake. This time Poe froze and his heart stopped. "You heard that?"

Finn leaned in, more than willing to indulge his lover with yet another kiss. He paused and pulled back as he heard a splash, followed by a much more alarming sound. "I did," Finn said nervously. "Do you think that's her?"

Poe looked between the Finn and the dark lake for a moment. "Hm. Nope," he said, reaching between them to play with Finn's cock. He was even more eager to distract himself with round two now. "The only thing I hear is the sound of your heart rate slowing down which means I need to excite you," he teased.

Poe bit his lip to hide his smile as he played with Finn. Then it happened again. This time the splashing and screaming happened at the same time. Poe rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "Seriously, ghost lady. I'm trying to fuck with my fiance. Do you mind?"

Finn is less certain, but round two has a lot of appeal. At least until the screams and splashing continue. Finn's heart beats faster and he bats Poe's hand away less than amused with their current situation. "Poe, there's definitely something out there."

"Hm. Maybe," Poe said skeptically. Then bats his eyelashes at Finn. "Nothing as important as you, babe," he flirted.

Then it happened again, a wailing sound accompanied by thrashing and splashing. Poe blinked up at Finn no longer able to deny the chilling nature of the sounds.

He happened to look towards the lake as a low growl sounded and saw a bluish light deep under the water. His eyes went wide. "Do you see that?" he whispered to Finn.

Finn turned in the direction of the sounds and glanced at the water. He frowns at the light, not able to guess at what it is, and feels his blood run cold. “What is that?”

Poe pouted and wrapped his arms around Finn's torso and pulled him close for protection. "I'm scared," he cooed.

Finn held Poe securely to him, keeping him safe. "It will be fine. It's probably nothing," Finn said skeptically. "Maybe we should get dressed though."  
Poe peeked at the lake over Finn's shoulder. "Mhm." He sat up with Finn. "Will you get my clothes for me?" He asked as he batted his eyelashes. "Please?"

“I’ll bring them over,” Finn said as he got up. He remembered where he put their clothes and went to retrieve them before walking back and depositing Poe’s clothing in his hands. “There you go.”

"Thanks," he muttered before starting to put his clothes back on. He was in the middle of fastening his pants when another shrill scream sounded.

"You're welcome," Finn responded as he tugged on his shirt. He stopped as he registered the scream, a chill rushing through him. "You don't really want to stay here all night?"

"Of course, I want to stay," Poe exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? We've never had a special outing just the two of us before. Even if it's a little spooky, I don't mind. That just means we'll have to hold each other extra tight to feel safe." Poe winked at Finn playfully, biting his lip as he looked up at him from his spot on the ground. "Why? Are you scared? Do you want me to hold you?" He held his arms open for Finn, pouting his lip.

“I’m not scared,” Finn said defensively. “You’re the one who’s scared. You said it yourself.”

“Well, yeah. Only because you’re not holding me,” Poe retorted.

Suddenly, the lakeshore splashed as a gust of wind slammed across the water, sending chills down Finn and Poe’s spines. Another gut wrenching, bloodcurdling scream bounced against the water and echoed through the forest. The sound started moving towards the edge of the lake, towards the shore where the couple had made themselves comfortable.

Poe looked out at the lake, eyes wide in horror. He cleared his throat and looked up at Finn. “On second thought, it’s not that big of a deal if we go home now. I mean, we had sex on the lakeshore. We did what we came here to do-”

“I thought we came here to be with each other and relax,” Finn sassed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah. We did. Of course, we did. But we also-”

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeeeee!!!!

Poe shivered, hopping to his feet. “Okay. Let’s go home,” Poe said abruptly, hopping on one foot to tug on a shoe.

Finn watched in amusement as Poe scrambled to get dressed. “You’re scared,” Finn teased.

“I’m not scared!” Poe declared defensively. In the forest behind them, a twig snapped and Poe jumped. Finn quirked an eyebrow at Poe, giving him a knowing look. “I’m scared, okay?!” Poe admitted harshly.

Finn smiled fondly as he laughed at Poe. He approached him as Poe was tugging his shirt over his head and wrapped an arm around his torso. “You were the one who wouldn’t take your dad’s warning seriously.”

“Oh. So we’re pointing fingers, huh?” Poe said, trying to skirt around the subject.

Finn grunted and backed off, moving to pack up their stuff. “You’re impossible.”

“If it were up to you, we never would have come here in the first place because you were scared-”

“And look who is scared now,” Finn said as he stuffed a blanket into the pack. He thrust it towards Poe who caught it with a grunt. Finn picked up the picnic basket. “Come on.”

This time Poe was the one who quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know, Finn. You seem pretty eager to get out of here.” Another shrill scream echoed across the lake’s water. Finn and Poe looked at the lake, then at each other with wide, frightened eyes. “Let’s get out of here,” Poe said. Wasting no time, they trudged into the forest.

Finn’s pace slowed as he looked at all the glowing trees above him. The bioluminescence of the plants turned Poe’s skin a blue shade as he walked hastily through the forest, passing up Finn. Finn had never had the chance to be in the Yavin IV forest at night. Now he saw those bright lights in full color. Shades of bright purple, ranging to deep green. The iridescent shimmer of the massassi trees cast the slightest reflections unto the ground below them. The leaves glowed neon, dripping their color into the dirt below.

Finn stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet. Even the dirt inside the forest was glowing. It was much dimmer, bioluminescent properties mixed in with the dirt but it left a smear of glow on Finn’s boots. He felt a soft droplet wisp down his arm and looked. Now he was glowing. A small chuckle escaped his mouth in amazement.

Poe seemed to notice that Finn wasn’t right there with him because he turned around about ready to chide the man. Before he could even open his mouth, he was left speechless. There was Finn, staring in complete awe at something Poe had taken for granted his entire life.

Beauty.

This was the most beautiful planet in the galaxy and it was like Finn was seeing it for the first time. And for Poe… well, he’d seen the planet more than enough times. For Poe, it was Finn. Finn was the immaculate beauty that left him giggling in awe and wondering. Or just speechless at times.

Finn was watching the drops of bioluminescent particles roll down his long, muscular arms and onto the ground. With childlike curiosity he wiped at the substance on his skin, smearing a green-blue glow across his skin. He looked at the smear on his fingers and chuckled in amusement as he looked up at Poe, finding the man watching him with a strong look of admiration.

“What?” Finn asked.

Poe bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, boots squishing in the wet soil as he approached him. He stopped in front of Finn, tilting his chin up very slightly to look at him. “Just admiring you. That’s all.” Reaching up towards Finn’s face, Poe brushed his cheek with a thumb. The faintest bit of friction between them was always electric. He smiled fondly at his fiance. “I love you.”

Finn pulled him close, pressing their noses together. “I know.” Poe huffed a breath against Finn’s lips. “I love you too.” And then Finn angled his face to fit perfectly with Poe’s as he kissed him.

Those sparks that happened when they went electric were dancing all around them. It was a wonder they weren’t setting the forest on fire. Even in the darkness of the night, they were surrounded by light from the forest and from within each other.

Just as Poe was truly beginning to relax into the kiss and forget about the haunted lake, they heard a familiar beeping sound coming from the direction they came. Pulling apart, they both spotted the familial BB unit with D-O rolling up close behind. “Hey,” Poe accused. “What are you doing here?”

D-O and BB-8 shared a look, BB-8 chortling in some sort of droid laughter. D-O looked up at Poe and Finn. “We-we scared you.”

Poe’s face contorted into one of pure confusion. “You what?” he asked, on the edge of feeling betrayed.

BB-8 rolled forward, wobbling excitedly as he beeped and warbled about what D-O was talking about. Finn shook his head down at the droid before looking up to Poe who was frowning and crossing his arms at BB-8. “I don’t understand,” he said.

Poe rolled his eyes overdramatically, turning to walk away from them in exasperation. “I don’t believe it,” he mumbled as he walked off through the woods in the direction of their home.

Finn was left standing next to the droids, having no clue what Poe was upset about now. He looked down at BB-8 with a scowl. “What did you do?” he asked.

BB-8 stuck out his little forcep and flamethrower arms and waved them about. His chest cavity opened up and glowed a bright blue color from inside. Then, that horrible shrieking, bellowing noise pierced Finn’s ears. “Ow!” he groaned, covering his ears and glaring at the droid. It had been him. BB-8 had ruined their date night. And D-O was in on it! Finn halfheartedly kicked the side of BB-8’s dome to shut him up. “That was you!”

“I-it was him,” D-O said, rolling backwards, completely willing to blame his droid friend.

“You were in on it though,” Finn chided. He noticed that Poe was already so far down the trail and huffed. “See what I have to deal with now?” Finn complained. He stormed off after Poe, leaving the two droids to laugh and chortle in binary at their expense.

So the validity of Kes’s stories about the lady of Lake Silence were still up in the air. Finn had originally been more believing of them than skeptical. But Poe had been so sure of himself when Kes was telling those stories. And as soon as it got dark… he was the one who had been scared, not Finn.

Finn teased Poe about it a little bit on their way home. Poe took to the teasing alright but he still seemed upset about what BB-8 and D-O had done. “Ya know, I had a great time with you,” Finn assured him, an arm around his lover’s shoulder. “Even if BB-8 and D-O ruined it by pretending to be a ghost lady in the lake. I always have a good time when I am with you.”

Poe’s annoyance seemed to melt away at the sentiment. He smiled at his fiance. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda just a fun little Halloween fic. But, if you really enjoyed Seeing the Star From the Ground, you will like what I start posting on November 2nd. Part 2 is coming out!
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
